Discusión:El Mando
Alto Comando o el Mando? Tengo dudas acerca del nombre de este artículo. Lo llamaron el Alto Comando porque es la traducción textual de High Command en inglés, pero me he dado cuenta que la versión en español de High Command es el Mando. Entonces se debería cambiar el nombre de Alto Comando por Mando, o El Mando? o solo lo conservamos como esta?-- 17:00 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Cre que deberíamos esperar a que algún juego o comic nuevo lo confirme.pero creo que se deberían mantener ambos como oficiales-- 19:56 1 jun 2011 (UTC) :TheTrueDarkness por favor indica en que juegos aparece dicho nombre; si a lo que en inglés llaman High Command en las versiones en castellano llaman "el mando" entonces debe ser cambiado. Sólo si son lo mismo.-- 22:33 1 jun 2011 (UTC) :Un ejemplo de lo que les digo: :Log 04.468.1 :Science teams have discovered the presence of Phazon in the Dasha system four cycles ago. '''High Command' authorized the deployment of our team shortly thereafter. Our orders are to establish a base on planet Aether and evaluate local Phazon resources. Because this world lies on the periphery of Galactic Federation territory, we are following stealth protocols at the highest level. A cadre of elite commandos has been dispatched to provide security for our force as well. This operation is now under way.'' :Informe 04.468.1 :Los equipos científicos detectaron por primera vez la presencia de Phazon en el sistema Dasha hace cuatro ciclos. Poco después, '''el Mando' autorizó el envío de una fuerza expedicionaria. Nuestras órdenes eran establecer una base en el planeta Éter y evaluar los yacimientos de Phazon. Dado que este planeta se halla en la periferia del territorio de la Federación, nos hemos visto obligados a seguir el protocolo de ocultación. Todo indica que no hemos sido detectados. También se ha enviado un comando de élite para garantizar nuestra protección. La operación ya está en marcha. '' :Ambos son Informes de los Piratas en Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. La primera es la versión inglesa OFICIAL, y la segunda la versión española OFICIAL. Comparando ambas, se podría concluir que High Command en español es el Mando. En algunas zonas habitadas por los piratas de la trilogía prime traducen Command como Mando. :Por ejemplo, una habitación del Metroid Prime 2: Echoes de los Yermos de Agón se llama Command Center, y en español es traducida como Centro de Mando. Otro ejemplo, en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, en el Planeta pirata, una habitación llama Command Courtyard en español es traducida Patio de Mando. Aunque debo decir que en Metroid Prime (videojuego), los Datos Pirata en vez de decir High Command, dicen Command: :The reconstruction of geoform 187, code-named Ridley, was recently completed. After his defeat on Zebes, '''Command' ordered a number of metagenenic improvements for him. Though aggressive, we were able to implement these changes in a cycle. The metamorphosis was painful, but quite successful in the end. Early tests indicate a drastic increase in strength, mobility, and offensive capability. Cybernetic modules and armour plating have been added as well. We believe our creature, now called Meta Ridley, will become the mainstay of our security force, a job he will certainly relish. '' :La reconstrucción de la geoforma 187, nombre en código: Ridley, fue concluida recientemente. Después de ser abatido en Zebes, '''el Mando' ordenó que se le practicaran ciertas mejoras metagenéticas. Aunque la intervención fue complicada, pudimos introducir las mejoras en un ciclo. La metamorfosis fue dolorosa, pero muy satisfactoria al fin y al cabo. Las primeras pruebas arrojan un aumento drástico de su fuerza, movilidad y capacidad ofensiva. Asimismo, se añadieron los módulos cibernéticos y la armadura metálica. Confiamos en que nuestra creación, rebautizada con el nombre de Meta Ridley, se convierta en el sostén principal de nuestras fuerzas de seguridad. Una tarea de la que, sin duda alguna, disfrutará.'' :Eso es todo. Espero que se aclaren las dudas del nombre. Saluditos :D-- 00:36 2 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Gracias. Se hará el cambio entonces.-- 08:03 2 jun 2011 (UTC)